


The Smallest Things (Always watching)

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Always watching: The Series [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corruption, Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Graphic Description of Corpses, Isolation, Manipulation, Possession, Potions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Each day in a week, Anti possesses Jack in the littlest ways possible, to making his voice glitch to pitch black eyes.And soon enough, the egos start catching onto this plan of his.





	1. Say goodbye

-Monday-

As of today, Jack has been acting a little strange lately..

and it's up to someone to find out why.

Doctor Henrik Von Schneeplestein was busy doing a surgery on one of his patients in his lab, until Chase had to walk in. 

"Hey Henrik?" Chase asked, with worry laced in his tone of voice, Henrik set down his scalpel and turned to Chase.

"Ves Brody?" He responded skeptically, with a head tilt.

"There's..ah..something going on with Jack?" Chase replied nervously, as the doctor only looked more confused.

"Like..um, he won't even talk to me or show his face! it's really weird and odd! like he's acting really distant!" Chase went on, motioning with his hands dramatically and the doctor next to him sighed.

"Ah vell..I'll see what i can do." Henrik tsk'd to himself and walked out of the lab then waved at Chase.

As soon as Henrik walked out to their living room, it seemed like time had stopped itself and everyone was making quite a chaotic and messy scene. 

Marvin was using his magic, or well, practicing on Jackieboy man. (Hen still thought they were in a relationship.) Robbie was sitting down beside the couch, groaning to himself. 

And just sometimes he would cast a glance at a flower he was holding, to the doctor, it looked like a yellow carnation. 

While, Bing and Angus were play fighting/wrestling on a mat in the corner of the room, they seemed to be having fun. 

Now there seemed to be only one--no, two-people missing in the living room of the house and Henrik could easily think of who it could be.

Jack and Anti.

The Youtuber and his demonic dark side.

Well...it might explain why Jack's been acting oddly now.

It would only make sense.

"Hey..i don't vant to disturb everyone here, but has anyone seen Jack?.." Henrik asked, as all the egos in the room turned to him and shrugged besides Marvin.

"I think he was going to your lab? Uh- that's at least what i heard from him." Marvin responded before throwing a few more spells at Jackie.

"Ah- Danke Marvin." Henrik nodded to him thoughtfully and went directly back to his working lab.

As soon as he got back to the room, Chase had left, probably back to the living room or his own, and Jack was in his place.

Standing right where Chase was.

And..something was off about him.

Jack was holding something behind his back and his face was indirectly hidden, possibly because of the shadows?

"Ah..Jack i do not mean any harm!" Henrik told him, backing up a little bit.

"But Doctor.." He started, a grin spreading on his face.

"I thought you were fearless?" Jack lifted his face up, revealing green tinted eyes and small fangs right in his mouth, like a vampire would have.

And in those next few moments, Henrik knew he wouldn't make it out alive.

Jack only approached him slowly, and took out the object he was holding from behind his back, a knife.

And he stepped forward..

Then slit Henrik's throat.

Then...The doctor let out a ear-piercing scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, 'Danke' means Thank you in German btw


	2. Forgotten, or too afraid to remember?

-Tuesday-

Chase awoke in his bed with a jolt as he looked around a little nervously.

Not a dream, Not a dream, he muttered to himself.

He got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and headed out to the living room, until a glitched voice stopped him in his tracks.

"t͇͍͡h͙̳̼̹̬̤e̝̜̹̣ͅy̸̝͙̹'̱̯̦̲̪̟̱͜l̡̩̭͓l ̣̤̯a̗̜̬̖̱̫͠l̩l̬ ̧̙̖̗f̪̪͙̩͓̥̬o̙̗͕̟̥ͅr̳g͇͉̕e̶͉̬̹͖̼̹̘t̠̖̣͚̕ ̘͖̭͝y̛̮̥̝̻o͎̖ṵ͇̝͢ ̢̭̟̹o̱͉͓̯̘̟̭͜n̝̜͉̣̝̮͝ę̪ ͖͎̦͘d͙̬̫̥̻͇a̬̭͎͟y̶̪̼̗̝̤..~" It said, "A̻̖̥͍̼̰̕ͅn͓̦̮d̳̯̯̗̫͇͉ t͜ḫ̬̪̙̯̪a̸͓̫͔̖̭͈t̩ ̴̖̙͖͖̼̙d̶͙ͅa͜y͚̦͕̳͙̦̗ i̥͉͡ș̹̣͔̝̲ ̘̗̞͡ͅṱ̬o̢̞͓̣da̯̻̙̜̲̕y̰̣̙̙̜̯~̧̺̦"

Chase stopped and glanced behind and around him, but he didn't see anyone.

It did scare and worry him yesterday when he heard someone in the house scream...

"What-..Show yourself!" Chase exclaimed, fixing his hat and getting into a fighting stance.

The voice giggled then spoke again, "W̸̹̠̖̪e̠̟͎ͅl̵̮̤͙̳̱͇̫l͓̰͔͈̤̤͡,͓͍͙ͅ ̟̺̰̘͠y̲̞o̡͙̹̲̥ṷ͠ ̩͡a̡l̝̬̺̯̙̜̘͝r̤̪̝͝e͏a̬̣̭̞̭̼d̩̰ͅy̱̻ ̼k̝͙̻̱̻̲n͞o͇̠̦̭͚̲w̤̖͖ ̥̖̞w̤̮̟̬̦̣h̗͈̮͇o̴ ͈̳ͅi͙̠͚̣̟ ̭̼͓̥̻̲a̺̫̤̹̮̫͠m̧̺͓̙~̳͘ͅ"

They showed themself..but not as Chase expected.

It was..Henrik? In a way..it looked like him, but a few things were off. Like for say..blood on his lab coat and his neck was bleeding out. But the worse fact was...

His eyes were pitch black and little fangs poked out from his mouth.

Chase could barely speak before the "person" grabbed a hold of his throat, "N̮͞o̡͇͔͓̥̗̣w̜̘̟̦̕ ̫i̧̯͕̲̺͖͖͇ţ͙͕̙̩̣'̶̬̝s̼̞̘̥ ҉̟͇̯y̶̞͔̬̭̰̭̻o̞̮̱͖̯u͚͙̣̦r̫̟̹͖͡ͅ ͟t̢u̗̲͈̗̮̭̝r̡͈̘͔̗͈͍n͍̣ ̝͈t̯͘o ̴̪̥͕̗b̭͇̪̥̲̞e͚̮͙͚͜ ̠͍͖̮f̵͙̗̹̤̜̠̲o͔̞̹̯̣̤r͈͖̗͇̘͍̦͢g̩̤̞̙̦̙͞o̡̟̣t̸̼̻t͔ḛ̶̳̰̣̺̘̟n̙͍͍͍̝̮~̶̣͇!̤͓̝̮̰͜"

"Wait!" Just as the "person" was about to choke or even strangle him, someone else ran into the room and came up to them.

The person right beside Chase only smirked then giggled in a corrupted or glitched way. "W̺͍̬͉ͅe͈̫͇̹̘̯̱ḻ͎̯͕l̻̹, ̯̩̻͇i͕̦̗f͏̗̗̹̞̗̰ͅ ͔̞̠̟̺̫̱̕it͍ ̗͓̱̻͈̘i̫̜͙͠s̛̝̬̺n̡̤̯͙̗̰͍͇'̞͙̹t̤̼ͅͅ ̙͡t̖̘̜̖͠h͍̪̠̤e͖ ͉͘p̲̻̘̻h̵͔o͈̞͓͢n̶͚̮̘̜͉̭y̨͖ ̨͎͍m͙̙͍̙̺̯̳a̙̗̹̼̹͠g͚̖̙͙̻͖͞i͈̜̮̱͞c̺̮i̩͚̮̥̺͚̗̕a̼̳̬̤̬̦̺͡n̳͕.." They mocked.

"W-what? But i'm not a fake! I've been practicing!" The other person stepped up and was revealed that they were Marvin.

"K̳̙̯̥͉̕e͚͇̮e͓͈̝̹̩̯̬͜p͇̥̻͘ ̪̝̦̙t͖̕el̲͓̰̪̹̥̩l̶̬̪̮̩̪i̥̬ņ̩͕͙̯̼̟g͇̼͔ ̴̭͖̣̜̙y̫o̞͎̪u̸̲̼̩r̞̙͓̲̙͜ş̰̝̞̙̟e̮̘̳̗ḻ̸̜͔̱͉f̙͙͕̤͖̟͉ ͉t̢̤̭̼͎h̺͓̲̩͎̝̱a͙͕t̡̥͚̳̪̙~̝̜̱̪̪͍̤" They replied, pulling out the same knife from before.

"M-Marv! Do something!" Chase said in a panic, and Marvin tried to do exactly that..

Except, they were..quite literally, running out of time.

The unknown person pulled the knife up to Chase's throat with a grin, "F̨̻̘̱̣̲̜̩͓͚o̧͈̜̞͖̮r̮̯͖̭̣̱g̸̰̭͓͕̭̗̹o̱̝t̼̯͇͝t̵̗̗̺̳͇͙e̴̷̹̻͓͖̦̲̙̘̯n̴̨̝͔͍̟͖͠?̬̳̫̠̪͚͠ͅ"

Chase let a small whimper out and Marvin glanced through his spell book for something useful, for this, just anything.

"O̡̪̪̩͡͠r̥͓̖̝ ̞͜t̨̪̞͍̠̜̣̬͘o͏҉͓̳͙̱̪̻̪o̫͍̩̜̣̬̗͚ ̡̞͙a̷̗͙͉͕͎̥͜͡f̬̺̟̥͢r̵͈͕̣͞a̲̼̫i̧̺d̝̝̭ ̺͖͇t̺͓͜o̢͓ ͔̼͘r̷̷̮e̙͓̭̲̭̼͎͜ͅm͎̭̠̖̼͎̙͈̤͟e̛҉̬͕͈̦̲̙͕͎͕m͏̥̜b̷͖͎͓͔̭͉̦e̺͝r̠ͅ?̭̳͚̳̱͙̺̤̠" They finished, successfully slitting Chase's throat in the process.

Then Chase let out the scream this time.

"NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Smallest Things? Did you mean: each of the egos slowly die in each of the chapters?


	3. Enjoy the show

-Wednesday- 

"Guys..don't you think it's a little weird that there's a few more bodies pilling up in this house each day? Or is it just me?" Marvin asked each of the egos in the room with fear and worry in his voice.

"Yeah i think so too.." Jackie replied, nodding in response also. 

"It is a little odd..." Angus responded, tapping his chin as if he was thinking.

Robbie on the other hand, only slowly nodded and groaned, "Rob's..friends..not..here.."

"Don't worry Robbie! They might be back-Right..?" Jackie asked with an innocent tone, pulling an arm around Robbie.

"Er..Yeah..They will." Marvin visibly flinched when he heard the question and sighed, seeing as how innocent Jackie and Robbie are.

"M̴̺̥̙̗ḁ̱̱̘͖̟̕y̟̙̗̯͕͟b̖̮͙̱̻̝ḙ͈ ͎̲̤t̼̥͘h̤͖̙̭̞at̝͎̣̫̣̭̭ ̼̦̻i̵͓̪̦̮̩̤n͕͎͠n̢̬̣o̳̺c̞̹e̗̥̥̝̕n̡̪̭̙̼̼ce͓͔̘ ̬̕w̻͚̠͢i̙͓̟̗̹̭l̲̞l͉̟ͅ ̦̜̬̪̗̬ͅg̜̭̺̰̼̖͉e̳͈̩̦̫̥ţ̳̹ ͝y͏̩̫̼̜̳̰o҉̠̪̘u̥̹̼̼ ͍̫̝͎͍ͅs̖̻̭͙ǫ͍͚̫̯̘̦̘m̤͞ḛ̬̯̠t̬̩̗̩̦̺hi̼̝̦̭̗͉̮͢n̘͉͇̘g̭̺̺̣̗̼̼͡ ͏e͚͢l̩͜s̞̗̩̜̟̞͇͘e~͚̠̲̼" A voice said in Jackie's head, mocking him.

Or even manipulating him.

"I-uh-...I'll be right back." Jackie said to the group, them all saying "okay", and he headed to the bathroom for a few minutes.

When he did enter the bathroom, though, it seemed like all the color had been drained from the room, The room was completely greyscale and the mirror didn't show any reflection. 

Jackie set off his mask down by the counter below the mirror, glancing up at it.

"This whole room is odd.." He said to himself, not knowing someone heard him.

"W̡̞̥̝a̹͍̭̲̹̘̖͝n̯̟̦̲̝ț͖̱͉ ̷̝̩͉͎͙̲t̖̟̥̳̟ơ̳̼̰ ̨̟̥̙ͅs̞̗e̤̣͕͍ͅe͇̦ ̶̫̮͓̯̪s̢̭o̟̫͙̩͕m̫̼̻̪̹͠e̢̮̩̲̥t̠̺h͉͉̺i̷͍͓̱͎̣͉n͠g̮̖͕̹̣̭̗ ̭̩͙͝e̞͇͔͕̙̫̪v̰̠̯̩̺̠͎ḛ͓̗͈̬̻n҉ͅ ͏̝̠̤͖̙͓ş̼̹̤̩̮̤t̳͈͙͙͖͍̲͠r̻̬̤̭͖a̡̲̲̠̘̦ͅn̸͓̪̬͉̪̭̝g͔͙e͝r̶̰̘̱̤ͅ?̭̲̻̜͍" The voice from before asked him.

"I mean..why not?" Jackie accidentally said out-loud and looked around.

Until...

Someone that looked like Chase appeared, except it wasn't him. His eyes were pitch black with dark green and blue irises and he held a knife in one hand.

And he also had patches of blood on his shirt and his hat too.

"Chase?" Jackie instantly said, saying exactly what came to his mind.

"N̸͇̙̟̻̝ͅo͎̼͕̞ͅt̻̼͈͔͡ ͉͢e̢͈͍͓̲̝̳ͅx̳̦͠ͅa̳͈c͍͉̟̬̭͕͈ţ̹͖̦l̰̬̗̦y̴͎~̼̝͎͞" He responded, stepping up a little close to Jackie. 

"Then what are you? and why were you killing my friends?" Jackie asked demandingly, his expression to fear to anger.

"A̷͇̤̜h͇͈̬,̩̤̣ y̰͍ͅo̲̬u͎͇̱͚̰̘'̣͕̥̰̺l̰̩̱̺͈̣ͅl̙ ̶̦̩̞͙͕̹̺a̼͈̮̥̗l̬̭͞l̢ ̭͎̯̗s̺̤̬͝e̶͓̰e͉̙̠̗̥ͅͅ ͕̘̩̳̝̬͞w̼̜͎̗̜̫͚͢h̴y͙̲̖ ͖̟e͔̭̪͘v̵̳͔en̰̝̺̣̦̱t͇̮u̴̘̣̦͉͔a̻̲̝l̴͔͕͙͖̻̙͙l҉̹̤y̧͔~̸̤̹̤̻̯͈" He replied, giggling in a glitched way again and putting the knife up to Jackie.

"But Wh-?!" Before Jackie could answer, The person had already slit his throat.

"Ṭ̶͈̙͚h̬̝̟ą̮t̟̦͟ ̖̩͎̻͞wi͟l͓̼l̜͙̘̺͎̺ ̰̰͔͝k̙̺̝e̶͍̦ͅe̷̱̹͍͇͔̺ͅp̢̹ ͉̻̦̬̭ͅy̩̫̥͖̬o͕̤͔͎u̥̺̼͈̰͜ ̭q̫̥͇̖͚̟͟u̖̭̹͍i͉͈̹͎͚̟͘e̻̗̭̣͈̱t̖̝̕~͓̮̟̻̝̦̖͡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter titles also mean something ;)


	4. There are no strings on me

-Thursday-

Marvin had gradually gotten more and more worried and scared seeing all those..bodies in the different rooms of the house.

And now he finally wanted to put a stop to it, after letting Chase die like that.

So, Marvin walked out to the living room out to where everyone else was and asked: "Hey guys..has anyone seen Jackie?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday Marv." Angus replied, shrugging a little.

"Rob..scared.." Robbie really did look scared though, he was shaking, his cloudy eyes were dilated, and he was hugging himself.

"Rob's..friends..dis..appearing.." Robbie finished, shaking a little more and letting go of himself.

"I know they are, Robbie..They'll probably come back though." Angus assured him, pulling Robbie into a soft hug. Probably isn't the right word for this.

"But, uh..I don't think Robbie saw 'em since then either." Angus answered for him and Marvin nodded to himself, then went to one place Jackie would've gone yesterday.

The bathroom.

It was his best guess...

At least he could've hoped.

But..the room now looked far worse than he imagined..the walls and interior of the room were completely greyscale in everyway, there was no reflection at all in the mirror once again.

But the worse part...

Jackie's corpse lying down right beside the floor. There were still fresh pools of blood coming off his body, and a gash in his neck was bleeding out.

"Oh my god..." Marvin muttered to himself, audibly gasping a little. He paused when he heard glitched laughter in the room, and he quickly ran out of it.

"W̨͎̬͉̱̘h̶̝̳̦̘̼̪ͅe͈r̬̠̥̗̕ͅe ͔̠̬ͅar͎̮̭̩̪͇͓e̯̰͈͓̤̱ͅ ̷̙͈̩̫ͅy̩͖̱̖̹͞o̺̠̹̝̩̹̹u̵̲̞̬̫̲ ̮̘̖̜͜g̯̻͔̣̫̩̬o̮̥̹̙̦̼̣i̗̼̦̭̝͔̗n̢͈̫g̱̫͉͙,̬͔͔͔͟ ̰͈̱̥̰̠k̻ị̸͕t̳͈̮̞t͉̭͇̺̹͠e̮͍̘n̼~̛̰̳͓̻?̫̭͖" It asked with a small purr in it's voice, and Marvin completely knew it was teasing him.

"D͎͕̤̪͉ͅo͍̘͞n̺̣'t̠͕̹̰̬ ͏̖̫͙̮ͅy͚o̹̟͕ͅu̦̗̘̹̝̦͙ ̘̻w͖̬̙̘̱ạn̨t̟̘̻͓̞̥̦ ̥̝̭͖̜̠̭͘t̶̤̗͇͕̦̯o̧͈͔͚͕ ̰͈̻̕j͜o̶̺̹̖̟͖i͇̫̣̹͈͔n̢̫̤ ͟y̢̼̙̫̮̱o̢͎̠u̺̺̦̭r͏̹̼̘̼͙̮ ̼̳̹f̧r̮̠i͕̼͙͚͓e̯̹̮n̫̩͇͚̩̻̲d̲̖͓͎s~̷̲̬͔͈̤̟?̛̠͙͙͇͓̗ͅ" Marvin huffed and could hear more giggling, as if it was getting closer somehow.

"No! The only thing i want is getting them back!" He shouted back and audibly growled.

"W̺͖h͈̼̫̙͇̰͟i̳̥̭̮c̸̹͖͔͎h̷ ̦̦̣̘̜̯̤w̗̪̘ͅo̴̭̲̪͓̹̘̱n̰͉̙̪̠͇͇'͕͕̜̭ͅt̺͉͓̱̜ ̢̘̝̟͖͚̮w̹̖̱̞͙̜͉on͡'̢t͔̻̟̝͡ ̪̗̘̩͚͝b̙e̹̘̙̦ ̬h͏̘̲̹͈̠̗a҉p̘̗̞p̜̯̱̟̪e̹̫̼̬͝n̪̦̮͙͎̹͡ͅi̻̪͕̕n̛͎͍͉͚̪͇g̸̥ ̪͟a̯̱̱̟̹̩̕n̬̩͚̮̫̜̣y͈̣̫̪̲ͅt̲͍i̮͓̤̮͈m̬͖̙e̸̪̖̦̹̗̼ͅ ͖̗͓͙̻̲̕s̷̮̙̙̬o̹͎̘̯̻̖o̘̯̺͔͓̟͉͘ṇ͡~̙̩" It replied, and in an instant, Jackie's dead body had disappeared. And in the following moments, Someone that looked exactly like him appeared.

Right where he was laying where he died...

Except this "Jackie" had pitch black eyes, gauges and another knife in his hand, then there was blood on his suit and a little on his face.

"Why do you keep showing up as my friends?" Marvin asked, stepping close to them with caution.

"W̸͙̙̩͎e̳̦̯̗l̷̩̥̻̟̩̘l͡,̻̼͚̱͠ ͍͝m҉͉̳̝̺̣y̦̲͇̙ͅ ̥͙̫̘͔̻̰o͙̻̣͖̲̺̘l͏̻̦̳̘͕d͚̪̪͈͕͓͓͞ ̣̮̝̼͡"̳̠̩̬̫v̨͈e̩s̥͍̻̠͓̥͝s҉̪̰̺̱e҉̮̩͇̥͚l̹͈͎̼͝ͅ" ̻̦w͍̣̲̗̻͍͢ͅa͙̱̥s̗͓ ͏̥ͅa̵̪͈̻̞ͅ ̸̹̤̭̬̝͚l̯͎͠i͔̱͓̖͝t̗t̶̞͔̠͖̹l̤̣̞͓̗ḛ ̦̞͚͢b̛o̷̥̗͓̺̱͖̮r̥̺̘̟̣͈i̤̲̥̬̤̜ng,̗̭̥ ̴̘̥̰̤ͅs͕̳̫̩͇̯ơ͚͖̫͓ ̧̯͉͙̮i͕̞̙̯̩ͅ ̣̬̖̝͙̮ͅwa͎̱͙̬͙̯͡n̸̼̺̱͕̯t̪͈͈̜̜͖̪e͙̗̻͖̗̮͓͜d҉̬̝̠͇̻̜͖ ̗̦̮̭t͈o̹̜̯̼̠̬ ̺̹̗t̫̪̭̰̗̩̙r͖͔̜̤̬̫͟y̜͙̜̲̟ ̪͕͇̮͙͠a͙̜ ͢f͎̤e̛̼w͎̜̻̹͕͉̻͠ ͕͓̦͇͇͜o̬͖̩ͅt̘̯̹̮̙̹h̺̙e̜͉͔͕r͎̱s͍̲̰̱~̬͕͍" He replied with a grin on his expression.

"Right.." Marvin replied, rolling his eyes with bits of sarcasm in his tone.

"D̵̹̰̼̮͙͇͙͟o̢̲̼̗͇̼n͉͙̝'̫̕͝t̡͢͏̖̼ ̸̭̻̱̺b̷͖͓̳̣̘͢e̼͞l̪͓͚͢͟ͅi̹̰̕ę̜̫͜v͏̖͓͉͘͞e̦̖͔̩̠͔̤ ̨̠̬m̟̼̘̖̬͇̤̥͝e̢͓͙?͍͉͖͙̩͉̯͘͢" He asked with a smirk, Marvin only nodded, signalling for him to continue with what he was going to do.

Then, The person snapped and all his friends' bodies had appeared in front of them, but, they were all still dead and bloodied.

"A͍̝͠s͖̬̦ ̞̳͞y̨̦o̥̩u̶̪͖̖̫͚ ͓͈̬̙͞c͓̹͔̱̬̤͙o̶̬̼u̧̗l̪̦͚̖̙͓̝d͝ ̩͚͢e͔x̸̯̰̲͍̦p͓̬̖͕̭e̹͚ͅct̵͔͈͙͉̺,̧̜̖̪ ̭͕̣t̗͎̭̫̥͇ḫ̞̯̥͇̺̭e͍͉͖̱͙y͏ ̜̟͉͍ͅw͍e̮͜r͍͢ͅȩ̥͙͎̝̥͕ͅ ̗̫͍̝͕̩̝a̹͈̩̹̬͟l͓͍̱͇͉͉ͅl͈͈͇̦̤͈ ͎̦b̙̻͕̪̦̣̠o̶̖̻̲̗r͔̯͔̝͡i͓̫ṋ̨̟͖̙̝̝̘g̭̭̳̗̝̲͡ͅ t̯̥o̜͇̺̦̪̱ ͏͉̺̹̝̲c͙o̪̝̼̙͚̼̕n̤̘̮̙̭̫͝t̙̺̫r͎̩̤͈͇̫̯o̜̺̝̮͘l͉̬͡ ̪̮̲͜t̨̲o̥̣̩͕͙̻̥o̺̜.͈͎͕͇͉.̱" He sighed, his grin instantly dropping as he said that, and he looked to Marvin for any response.

"S̤o.҉̹͖.͙̙͍̳s̯̦͇̙͘h͓͝a̸l͠l̯̬̺ ̢͉̮̼̖̜͚w̼̩̘̠̭̼e͎̺̯̟?̷̮̫" The person asked, Marvin knowing exactly what he was talking about, and nodded again.

"Let's." Marvin snapped this time and brought out a green flame that would look like a fireball in a video game.

The person brought the knife up to Marvin's neck and Marvin brought the flame up to theirs..

Marvin determindly brought it even closer to their throat as the knife got close and started to sink into his skin and start to bleed.

They only grinned again then successfully slit Marvin's throat now.

"Ṋ̶̳̣͚o̱t̯̥̹͉͚ ̟͕a̭̥s̛̠͓ ͔̣͎̞͓̙s͠ț͈̯̕ͅr̺̠͓o̭̙̠n͙̗̼̪̫̗͈g̝ͅ ̲͇͘a̘͇͞s ͍͈̦̭͢i̲͉̥̳̭̟̦ t͎h͍͎̜̩͍̥͇͡o̻̟̰u͚̤̰̝͖̬gh̗͎͈͙̳̕t͈̣͚̟̕,͉ ̪̤͉͝h̩̞̩̼̫ư̙̺̞̘h͇̕?̸̳"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*


	5. See you soon

-Friday-

"Robbie, I think we should really find out what's been going on.." Angus said, turning to the zombie next to him.

Robbie only nodded and looked up at Angus, "What..are..we...to..do?" 

"I know it sounds weird but we're gonna go find the bodies first." Angus replied and stood up from his place.

Angus started to walk to the bathroom when he saw a note on the kitchen counter, "Was that there before?" 

"No..was..not." Robbie confirmed, glancing over and tilting his head at it.

Angus walked over to the note and started to read it aloud,

"Whoever find this, I might be dead, corrupted, tortured or worse...

But you need to keep going, Try to defeat it, or anything..

There's also a potion of sorts beside this note, it's the cure or..uh, 'anti'dote i made for the corruption.

Take good care of it and save all my friends.

Please, for all of us.

\- Marvin The Magnificent."

"..." They were completely speechless, and now lots of questions raised in their minds, What corruption? Marvin is dead? Where really are the others?

"Um..let's just go, Rob." Angus suddenly spoke up, took the potion on the counter and then continued walking to the bathroom, he paused when he saw one of the bodies right outside of the room.

It was Marvin's..dead body, at least at first glance. But the other sides of it looked far more worse than the front, there was blood mostly covering his body.

His mask was cracked and looked clearly broken by the looks of it, so his face was showing scars now. There was a deep gash in his neck that was still now bleeding out.

And as they glanced at his back, his cape looked like it was torn up or shredded in someway..and there were a few blood stains on his shirt too.

And all Angus and Robbie could wonder was..Who could've done this?

Angus looked into the bathroom and found another body in there, it looked like..Jackie?

"Rob, Come 'ere.." Angus gestured for Robbie to come in and he walked into the bathroom, stepping aside from Marvin's body.

"...Oh my god.." Was all he could say when he did see Jackie's body, and it almost like Marvin's had been.

There were a few stab wounds and blood stains covering Jackie's hero outfit and his mask had been bloodied and ripped.

His neck was also bleeding and there were a few cuts of blood on his jeans.

Then Angus asked what was both on their minds: "Who could've killed them?"

"Rob..don't..know.." Robbie looked down a little and he felt sorry that he didn't know.

"That's okay Rob, we'll find out." Angus assured him and walked back out of the bathroom.

"Ạ̱͟ ̶̺̯͙͖̥ͅͅl̵̞̲̗i͚t̳̹̫̩̦ṭ̣̖͍l̵̥̪͖̲͇̠e̻̯ ͇͈͎̹̮n̜o̝̗͕̥̳̹̬ș̢y͓̟͠ͅ,̠͙̟̞ ̨͚̫a̖̮̳r̥̩̮̭͟en͇͇͇͔͡'̸͖̠ţ̦͔ ̼͔̳̻̕w̫̙ȩ̺̩̬͚̻?̧̙̝̜" Someone in the room suddenly spoke, with a glitched voice. Then suddenly, Marvin's body behind them disappeared.

They didn't stop in their tracks this time, but instead running toward Henrik's lab, ignoring the glitching voice and laughter that soon followed.

"D̫̤̣̱̹͙͚͞o̝̗̱͇̟n̶̪'̶͍͉̮̘̹̩t͇͎ ̤͖͕w̼͍̩a҉̪͕̠̥̤̘͕n̶̘̫t̬̪̮̰ ̖̣͇͍ț͢o̺͖̹̖ j͍͙̥̻͜ͅoi̩̰͢n̗͚͚̬̥̲ ̝̝͖͇̙̫̺t͎h̭͚͚e̜̦̬͎m̬̫͇̭̼͔,͍͉̝̤͖͡ ̭͈͙͓͎͈d̼̪̤͖o̘͔̹͚̳͕͡ ̷̤͙͕̼̬̗̮w̗̖͘e̼͉̦͈̻̩͍?̜̘͕͉͇̣̪ ͔̲̰̦͉̹W̦͍̱͈̣̪ͅe̸l̙͡l,̶͍̺ th҉̼̱͕a̺̥͚͟t͔͔̠͕͚̗̫'͓̙̗̙͍̙͔͘s̼͙͍͝ ̠̦ṱ̣̦͓̫̹̗oo̵̲̙̰͈͖̺ͅ ͕̬͇b҉͖̳̠̰͍̼a̞͎̘͍͎͠d~̴̲͇" It spoke, and then it giggled again. Angus ran over and stopped once they were in Henrik's lab now.

Then with the next sight of Henrik's body, made them want to get sick even more..

His lab coat was weared down, bloodied and had been cut in different places.

And his face..his eyes were sealed shut, a surgical mask laid on his face but with blood splattered on it, and his doctor's cap was splayed on the ground, with no sign of blood or anything on it.

His neck was also bleeding out, just like Marvin and Jackie's were...that was one of the patterns here, all of their neck's had been slit.

Angus stood horrified and scared at the scene for a few minutes until he glanced back at the one who looked like Marvin now.

"Why?" Was all he had to say.

"W̵͓h̶̞͚̦̖͖͔ͅy҉͖͈̳̙̮?͙͓͕ ̟W̩̼͎̬̲̺͘e̘̰͉̻ͅl҉̹̤͈̬̦l̨̤͉͓͈̥̗,̖̫̪̥̳̜̮ ̙͚͍t̗̫̬̬̰͍͢h̯̯̰a͔͙͉͠t̤̤̣͇'̢̣̤͈͉d̤͇̟̯̹̭͠ͅ ̤b͇͖̦͖̹̟͚e̝̲̳̟̘ ̶̼̺͕̗̬͙a͉͚͖̬͡ ͍l̹̤ͅo͞n̵̺̞̤g̻ ̤̼̣̳͖̱ͅs̘̳͚t͖̪o̷̩̫̩̺͖̝͖r̷͍̳͙̭͔ͅy͓̞͙͕~̢̼̺" They responded with a laugh and once Angus got a clearer look on them..he did look corrupted like Marvin said.

His eyes were pitch black with dark green and blue, gauges in his ears and his jeans down from his cape had been ripped, and that appearance only resembled one of the other egos.

And he held a knife in one hand..then the look-alike was staring straight at Robbie with a grin on his face.

"I̢̝͇̥'̶͍̠͈̞̳̱ͅl̲͓̗͖̮̙ļ̟͔͔̜̬ ̰͞j̘̩̥̣̬̥͢ͅu̙͉̝̤͓͖s͖̫͔̜t̮ ̛̻̹m͎͕a͙̭͍͚̱k̨e͍̤̩ ͖̟t̫̥̭h̟i̠͚̱s̢̪̗̟̙ ̛̳s̨̲͙h͓o̘̳͚ŗ̞̪̦̱̖̖̘t͇̥̮̖͜ͅę͓͈̘͔̳͕r ̼̰̟̖͢t͎h̟̗̠͠ͅa̘̞͉̫͕n͖̟͎̻ ͘t͎̮͘h̖̱ȩ̭̩̘͕͎ ͎̜̝͙͍r̤̦̰e̤̘s̢͕̱͉̪t̶̥̜̺̬̪~͏̲̺̘̳̙̜̟" They put the knife up to the zombie throat and smirked wider.

"NO!" Angus suddenly shouted, taking a dagger out from his kit then stabbed them with it.

"No one hurts my friend!" He yelled, then took the knife out.

"H͚̝̪̼̫̹̘͘m̠̲̯̝͎̕ͅ.͏̙̯͍̻̞̟.͖̥y̷̯̹̝̼̣̻ͅo̠͔̦̜u̧̹̣̼̯r ̣̫͈̞̭̬̥p̶̰͔e̱͕̥̠̘r̵͍̝̬̭͍s̴i̦̯̻̦̭s̤͍͡t̰e҉n̨̯͍͎̗̳t̫̘̝͝,̰̠̻͖̯͓͔͘ ̧̘͇͉̲̱ͅi̧̭͇͉̖ l̠̯͙i̭͈̤̰͈̮͉k̘e͘ ̬͚tḩ̣͙a̶t̨̩̖̟̖̯~̴͚͉̠͎̹̪" They giggled, not even flinching or taking in any pain.

"What the fu-" Angus tried to exclaim, only resulting in the person to slit Robbie's throat.

"ROBBIE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm


	6. I wonder what will happen to your favorite boy

-Saturday-

"Well, he's my last resort..until i can use this." Angus said to himself, glancing over at the potion in his hands, sighing softly.

Angus walked up to Jameson's door and knocked on it quietly, nearly a minute later the door opened.

"Hello Angus! good to see you!" Jameson cheerfully signed to him on his way in.

Angus nodded a bit and turned to him, "Jamie, you need to get out of here, your not safe."

"Why so, hunter?" He signed again, making him tilt his head. Like Robbie did before...

"Well, to put it easily, there's this "corruption" going around, and it's been killing everyone in the house in the process." Angus explained, looking to Jameson for any response.

"By golly, that does sound frightful!" Jameson signed and his expression turned to shock in an instant.

"Yeah..like i said, we should go." Angus replied, mentioning what he said before and Jameson only nodded.

Angus started walking back out of his room until he heard the voice again, the same one from last time.

"N͖͎̠̗o̶͙͙̘̤̯ț͎̤ ̠̙͞m̱̱̤u̹͈̤̝͝c͙͓̬̺̭̮h̼͚̝͎̝̮ ͏̫̟̙̯͙̫o͚̭͚̩͓f ̻̠̳a̠̗̤̩̕ͅͅn̸y̡̼̤̦o̬͍͔n̰̠̜e͎̠̣̰͚͓ ̣̺t̖̰̟͓o͏̱ ͕̝̝͍͎͎ͅh͓e̯̯̼̹l̖̹̥̯ͅp̺̙̥ ̧̭̜̟y̜o͇̤̗u̼̫͟ n͕͚̫̠̹̫o̸̘̳͈̪̼̻̗w͘,̣̻̫͍̲̳ ̨̙̯̲ͅh̪̫͔͞ų̻ņ͙̤̠̬̱t̲͚̯̳̦͖̼e̼̲̦͡r̩̳̯?̙̺" It asked, and it's corrupted laughter soon followed.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Angus sighed again and deadpanned.

"Was this the corruption person you were talking about, chap?" Jameson signed, asking with what Angus imagined as innocence and worry.

"Yes, it is." He nodded then looked directly behind them.

Someone appeared behind them, but they looked like Robbie now instead..

But different in a way?..

His eyes were all black instead of clouded and there were blood splatters on his face and a gash bleeding out on his throat.

Odd..Marvin and Jackie's bodies had that same cut on their neck.

Angus indirectly ignored the question and turned to the person, "What do you want from us?!"

"W̭̪͈̦h̛̤̠̣̬͎ͅa̦̺̼̰t̛͕ ̨̻͕̩d̰o̝̖̯̩ͅ ͕͈͔̫͕I͏̰ ̱̰̖͖͉͍͔͞ẉa̶̝͕̯n̡̲̯̥̤t̠̟͚̦͝ͅ?̼͈͚̠̞̰̩͠ ̫͈̩͖ͅNo̟̪͎̼͎͈t̫̠̳̖̲ͅͅḫ͓͙̟̼̠͜i͇̭̜͢n̸͉̬̜̣̦̳̜g͠,̤ ͕̝̫̫̥ͅr̭͈̪̳͈̖̟e̢a͓̺͍̟̩̮ͅl̺̰̱l͈̦y̡̞~̭̺͍͔̤͇̭" They giggled again before continuing, "J̶u̳̲͚͈̘s̱̙̘̲̮̼̫t̨̺ ͖̰̠a̩̬̺͓̲͖ͅ n҉̻̜̗̳̖͇͈e̴w͔̮̠͙̮͎̮ ̘̟̗b͙͓̲̙̱̻o͓͙̬d͎̖̩y̦̞̫̲̦ ͈̥̼t̨͉͍͚o̯̯͉͙͜ ͙͖͙̟c̡̜̲͖̫̣̫o̮̙͎̤̠̳ͅn̨̳͈̮͙t͍͙̱r̡̼͖̘̬o̼͉̟̱̖l͖̼̗͖̺̻ͅ~̶"

"What do you mean?" Angus asked again, but with more hurt and anger in his voice.

"O̤͕̪̠͠h҉̬̙͓,̣̩̱̰̦̞ ̝͉̩̘͠b͕͍u̶͉̗͍̗t͕̫̖̹̠ ̴i̥͔͔͟ ̗̱̦͞c̢a̘n̻̻̠̟̺'͈̳̫t̸̮͈͓̙̥͓͙ ̨͚͕͈͚t͉e͇͍͎̞̭͔͝l̬̖͎̠͖̯l ̟̥̣̰̤y̜̥̩̖͞o̥̫͖̭̞̭͘u ҉̮̖͕t҉͎̖͍̠ḥ̼͡a̰͓̣̖͓t͕̼~͚͙" The "person" grinned then stepped close to them both.

"I̴̟̭͚̮̟̻t̰͟ ͈̖̖͚̯̖w͎̪͝o̥͙͈̻̭͓͘u̥̲̗l̗̭̝͎̪̼̪d̗̫ ̠̰b̟̘̦̩e҉̯͖͙̞̬̰ͅ ̘͔r̺͓͈̯ṵ̞̥̜̣̝i̵̝̤͉͓͙͚ͅn҉̪̟̰i̙͔̻ͅn̩ͅg ̢̼͍̖̬t̪̙̪h̹̲̘ͅe̗̥̯̫̲͍ ̠̫f̣̭͢u̴̙͖̩͕̟n͔͘~͏͇͉̻" They finished, before pulling out the knife from all the times before.

"Wait-" They turned to Angus, "Don't hurt him! He's innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly-or anyone for that matter!" Angus frantically explained.

"A̸̻̲h̸͎̝̼̩̪͕,̥̗̗̞ͅ ̸̠͉̥̪͓͔b̢̪̩̖̗̩̲̱u̗̖̱͕͢t̺͓̻̳͇̬͢ ̟t͈̣͔͔ḥ̪a̧͕̪̥͈t͔͎̩'̯͇̪̺̭̖̯̕s̗ ̛̳̞̥͚͎w̗̺͉ͅh̼͡a̹̠t̷̮ y͚͍̱̖̰o͉̦̖̬͚̣͢ͅu̢̻̩̳'͔͙͔̜d̬͕̜͙͕̹ ̨̣̠̫̣̙t̻̦͉̥̮h̺i͕̜͈̳̠n͚̗̭k̡̳̱̻~̧̳͓" They smirked then put the knife up to Jameson's throat.

"Make him stop, please, hunter!" Jameson signed in a panic with a horrified expression on his face.

Angus quickly took out his same dagger from before from his bag and ran to the "person" then stabbed them with it once again.

"No one hurts Jamie-Or any of my friends!" Angus exclaimed, in a small bit of anger.

"W̗͚͓͙̦e̜͔̫̭'͙͓͜l̻͉͙̣̼̦͠l͟ ̳̗͎̬̦s͏̯͎͚̱̜̰ẹ̶̖̺̠̲̫e̡ ͇̫͞a̹̮͍̠̘͚b̲̭͇̮͍͝o̩̜̟̙̜̻͔u̙͔̩͖̻͖ͅt̮̝̫͈͔ ̥͎̝̱̣͓̥ṯ̤̹̜h̞͇̺͝a̷̺͔t̥̦̘͇͙,͢ ͈͇͠h̳̤u̟̥͎ͅn̠͔͇͙̫̦̙t͎̭̫̰e͙̬̩̻r̥̘̮̦̳̘̰~̳̬͈̤̟̜͠ͅ" The "person" only giggled, not even flinching when some blood came out from the wound.

"Oh dear.." Jameson signed to himself and sighed, then looked away from the scene.

"Your on!" Angus said, taking the dagger out of where it was from their chest.

"A̷̼̫̮̲̺̠h̲͕̜, ̮̳̦w̯͇h̷͔͎y̰̼̱ ͖̺̤͓̳͠f̮͈̲̟ͅi͖̖̲͕̘͔gh͢t̫̫͈̠̺͠, ͙͍̬̙w̢͎͚̺h̺̠̪ͅe͚͇̠̻̤͘n͔̲̭̣̩ͅ ̦̩̜̩͖̼͙i̧̺̠̙̪̟ ̷̘̟c̨͖̠͍͈͇ͅa̧̠̭̯̲ṉ͓̥͓̯͚̘̕ ͎̭̗j̫͎̭̩̹u̷s̼̬̩̪ͅt͕ ̺̥̮̲m̬̦͔̪̟a̠̭̗̭k̦̪̬̪e҉̹̫̙̗͇͕ ͓͕thi̞̤̬͙͡s̬͙̩͖̫̮ ̥̥̳̤e͉̟̱͘a͇͇͍̦̬͜s̨̗y̳̳̯̺̰?̘̣̻̩" They replied, slitting Jameson's throat, as Jamie tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"JAMIE!"

"I̺̞̰̮̪̙͡ ̰̪̗̗̯̯ͅg̨u̘̭̪̜ͅe͍̹͍̲̙͔͎̕sṣ̛̳̬͍ ̱̱̥̻̼̳h̢̥e ̥͔͚͔͓l͙̙̻͝i̱͘t͎̺e̸̪̪r͓̳͔a͉͖l̖̜͚l̦̪͖̬y̸̝ ̨̥̲̪̳͉̖ͅwạ̪͕͖̰̬̲͘s̤͔̙̪̦̦͕ ṛ͎̤̖͇ụ̺͈͉̭͇̻n̪͝n̻̬̺͙͉̠i͖̹̳̬̭̯n̵̯̱g̢ ͕͜ͅo̙̖͚͖͉̺̙͟ṳ͍̗̼t̞̼̮ ̶o͈̭͙̗̫f̵͙͎̮͚ ̣̟̥̫t̮̦i͠m͕͕̬̫̮͎̯͘e͕̣̺̮͡ͅ~͉̞̳"


	7. Always there, always watching

-Sunday-

"I need to save them today.." Angus said to himself, pacing around with the small potion still in his hand.

"But, how?" He muttered, sighing a little then glancing to the ground.

Angus then walked back towards Henrik's lab, he knew just where to start.

To start with the doctor of the group is a good choice..

But he's not sure a certain glitch would approve.

He walked over to the doctor's body then poured a small amount of liquid on his neck wound.

...Then he woke up with a jolt. "Mein gott, what happened?!"

"Eh..doc, it's a long story..i'll explain later." Angus replied, then put an around Henrik, "Come on.."

Angus walked out then to the other rooms and did the same thing, to the egos in each one,

One by one.

When they all came back together in the living room though, Anti suddenly appeared.

In his real form...light green reflected skin, the iconic slit neck, his pitch black eyes with dark green and blue irises, the signature gauges and then the ripped jeans.

Of course, he was the cause of all of this.

"S̲̘̰̖̹̼o̶͙̪̩͕͓ ͖y͍̮͙̭͍̰o̶u̙͚̰̺ ̣̮͚̖̣͉a͚͢l̢l̳̥̣ ͓̩̻̞͔f̴i̧͎̲̖̺̪͖̤g͟u͙̹̥͚̫̣͜re͈̖̭̭̰̱d̜̳̗̼͞ͅ ̗͕̪̱̻̰̖i͏̖͚̤t̬ ̨o̵̰u͕͖̕t̶̞͙,̙͕̗͉̭̙ ̙̙̮̲̤̬̯͢hu̗͍̙h̷̹̟͚̦͙~̢̗͓̙̱?̠̜" He grinned, looking around at the group of egos now altogether.

Some of them nodded, and others just stayed quiet. They know what happened to get them here.

"T̶h̭̲̩̥̩a̼̜̘̪̹͠t̷͈ ͔̱w̳̥͕̫̮͇̜͝on̙͇̪͇͖'̡̬̣̺t̲̝͠ ̸s͖̻̙͕t̡͈̰͍̖̤͙̝a̗͍̙͔̖y͚̼̻̯̤ ̸̮̩f̷̖o͈̞r̯̩͙̼̦̬͚ ͉͔̺̹l҉͇̗̯̣o҉͙n͘g̬̣̼ ̶̺͇̲̦̭w̴̯̳͈͖̳͕̱ḩ͎̖̮̤͇̠̘e͏͕̲̠̺͉̫n͙ ͚͡ͅy̫͙͈o͇͈͎̠̦̮ư͖͖ ̲̜f̡̣̖̲͉͓i͇͕̗̖̣n̜̣͕͈d̳̩͍̠̥͚ ̰͕̝͚̣̼͞o̸̬u̜̝̯t̛͚ ̬̮̗̱̪̱̯͠w̪h͙̲̺̖͇̞̞͝a̝̼̤̼͖͚t̷̥̗͔̞̩ ̱̣̺h͍͟a̹͇̭͍͇̮̘p̙p̷̣̭e̟͍͢n̼͉͜e̤̠͖̼͔̥͇d̟̻̬ ̬ͅt̨̤͖ọ̶̙̜̜͍ ̖̯̰y͖̩̦̜͇̺ͅo̘͢ṳ̖̹͇̥̰r̟̱ ̣̤͞h̘u̵̻͎̘ņ̞̩t̠͇̯͞eŗ̟̱̘̠ f͔̺̹̤̰͝ͅr͈̲͉̭i̕e̱n̢̰͕̜̭d̙̫̬̱̭̝͔͠~̫̫̞̰̟ͅ" He said, smirking as everyone turned to Angus in slight surprise.

Angus suddenly fell to his knees, then to the ground, then he let out a scream as his eyes started fading to black, "N-no!"

"Angus!" Marvin shouted, running over and trying to reach out to him.

Then the other egos tried to help him, but Anti restricted them from doing so by threatening to slit all of their necks again.

"F-fuck.." Angus muttered, hardly noticed how he was getting corrupted and how he was stuttering.

"N͏̳͚o̸͎̘͇̲̥̬ͅw̢̠̞͎̙͍ ̤̱̫͔̙̰h̨̦e͖̳̤̭̲̤ ͍̪̝̠͔̼̼k̗͍̰n̝̬͍̮̯͎o̵̖̭͙w̞̻͢ş̜ ̟̬̗͙̳͢ḫ̨̺̼̼͍̥ͅo̩̲̫w̭̗ ͏͍̜̰y̸̖̦̬̫̞o̱͍̥̱̱u̩̩̗͚͘ͅ ͎̣̬͖̻ạ͍̬̜̦l̨̖ļ̣̞̦̱̝̹͈ ͔͙͎̫͕f̲e̹͍͡l̖͖̼͉͙͇͉t̻̖̦͈̞͚̲͜ ͘b͖͕̜̲̘̣͞ę͓̳f̰o̪̱̳̳̘̼ͅr̘̹͖̮̦ę͎͉̟̫̭̜ͅ ҉͇̼̠̝̬t̯̭̩̮̻̲h̦͔̯̗i͖̫͎̹̼s̯̻̙͕͉~͏̰̮͈̘̤" Anti glanced at all of their reactions, mostly horrified, worried or shocked, then he giggled.

That glitched giggle that he always does.

Then everyone ran past Anti and towards Angus, now they were returning the favor in trying to help him now.

"B̙͇̩͕͠ͅu̖̮̭̯̘ṱ̤,̙̙͕͖̪̠̘ ͓̦͙̻͈̲͞t̰̳̬̮͚h̳̩e̘͚ͅr̵͖ę̰͔͍̦̰̫͙'̩͙̞͙̬͔̭s̖̰͇ ̘̩̣n͉̘oț̹̘h͓̦̤̠̭̥̣͞i̜͙̕n̡͎͓̗g͇̞̬ ͍̝̪͍y̪͓͓o̜̣̲͇̬͎̤u͕̹͍̲̱̠ ͡c̢̠̰o̶̘͓̼̺u̶͚̝̲͉l̞̟͙͔̫d̩̭̟͍̫̫ ̞̥͎̩̲a̧̦̪̲̤͔̘̲l͈͕͖͙͈̻͇͡l ̞̪̹̥̻͜d̺̺͍̲͙̳̮o͖~͍̥͙̦͡" Anti interrupted, snapping his fingers, as puppet strings came down and tied to each of their throats this time.

"N-No!!"

"Ang-" Marvin suddenly coughed, when the strings tightened, "Ang-Angus!"

"S-Shit..this is all m-my fault." Angus said in a low whisper tone then let out a shaky sigh. "If I-I never got involved with this-than none of this never would've happened-"

"A̻͉̭͚̮̕n̖̪̺̹͎̜̖y҉̳̮̖̩͔͚ l͙͔̮̫̜̟a͖̼̦s̴t ̤̝̗̞̮̻͞w̧̹̖̞̩̫͇͖o̮͇ṛ͖d̺̥̜̤͖͓̮s,̘͇ ̛̗̫h̙͎u̗ņ̺͖͉̮͖̖̙t̬̮͎ͅͅe̺̬̟r̺̩?̣̘̹̻͚"

"G-Go to hell, ya glitchy demon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a plot twist, am i right?


End file.
